Melody of beasts
by Mettlei
Summary: Orochimaru is Sasuke's teacher and misbehaves. Itachi being the older brother simply won't take it but the meeting with Orochimaru turns out different than he thought it would. Graphic Yaoi. Orochimaru/Itachi. AU.


_Warnings: Graphic Yaoi. Non-con at the beginning._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is fanfiction._

_An: it is weird, I don't even know what to put in the warnings for this one. _

_...Melody of beasts._

Itachi had just returned from the office, he was about to go for a refreshing shower but there was still some things he needed to check, so with his laptop on his knees he urgently clicked the buttons smiling when he heard the front door opening and then slamming shut.

"How was your day at school, Sasuke?" he asked only looking up when Sasuke's school bag was thrown on the floor with a bit more force than necessary.

Itachi could always tell when something was bothering his younger brother and this time was no exception, seeing his little brothers distressed face he put his laptop aside and took off his reading glasses standing up and stepping closer to Sasuke. "What is the matter?"

Sasuke's cheeks painted red and Itachi knew it is from anger.

"It's my science teacher."

"What did he do?"

It was Itachi's duty to take care of his little brother so the idea of a teacher being unfair to Sasuke didn't sit well with him at all. There was just something off with the way Sasuke refused to look into his eyes and avoided an answer till Itachi had to take a firm hold of his brother's shoulders shaking him a little. "What did he do?" he repeated.

Sasuke looked down and Itachi realised that his brother was _embarrassed_ and couldn't find the words, it freaked him out.

"I think he is... uhhh you know...umm-..."

"Sasuke, spit it out otherwise I am starting to think really disturbing things." But when Sasuke's black eyes looked up at him he realised that Sasuke really meant those disturbing things. Itachi's eyes widened and his grip on Sasuke's shoulders intensified, he leaned down to his brother's level.

"Did he touch you, did he do anything? Tell me exactly what happened!"

"Nii-san, no. He didn't do anything but I think he _wants_ to and it's not like I could do anything if he... you know. Once he touched my butt...pervert."

Itachi was gritting his teeth, for goodness sake Sasuke was just fifteen. Anger bubbled up in his chest and he was going into full protective mode, his hand hitting over his pocket to make sure he has his car keys but Sasuke was pulling on his suit sleeve desperately.

"Nii-san please don't. It's not that bad!"

Itachi looked at Sasuke then as if the younger would be underdeveloped in ways. "I have to do _something_ Sasuke, how do you think I will be able to function properly if I think that you might be getting molested at school?"

"Itachi please no... he is scary, seriously you don't know... I think he might get mad and then... ugh I don't know, I need to change school!"

Cooling down Itachi fell back on the sofa sighing deeply he looked at his brother, noticing Sasuke still being awkward about it all.

"I will talk to him tomorrow, I will be discreet. Don't worry, it will be fine. Tell me his name."

"Orochimaru." Sasuke grumbled and didn't mind when Itachi's hand ruffled the black stubborn hair.

"I'm glad you told me, Sasuke." Itachi praised smiling a little when Sasuke visibly brightened up at his words.

...

The next day Itachi was like on needles the whole day, he had planned to finish his working day and then visit Sasuke's school, but during his lunch he realised that he won't be able to go through the day like this, so he went for his car and within ten minutes of traffic he was pulling by the big grey building that was Sasuke's school.

It must have been lunch time for the kids as well, he saw teenagers sitting in grass and running around a really typical sight for a school.

He was nervous as he climbed the stairs after he had found out that Orochimaru-sensei was in classroom b-12.

He would _so_ change the old perverts mind! He wouldn't mind punching the man either, must be some deprived middle aged slug with an unhappy marriage seeking comfort in young boys. Itachi growled at the thought of someone sneaking their greedy hands towards his baby brother.

Itachi's jaw was clenching, adding to his own anger he couldn't stop thinking of ways to punish such sinful actions towards Sasuke.

Itachi himself had always preferred males sexually and he knew how hard it could be to find a decent partner. But a teacher lusting after a student _that_ he could not comprehend...if needed he will get the old man fired for this. Even if he had no proof just Sasuke's words he could still manage it, he might be young but he was also a man with power.

Even the way he knocked on the wooden door expressed anger. He didn't wait for an answer either, he just opened the door and walked inside trying to look intimidating and maybe bigger than he actually was.

However he wasn't prepared to find a rather young man sitting behind the teacher's desk, Itachi paused his black eyes sliding over the stranger.

Orochimaru was dressed in a fine black suit and Itachi didn't fail to notice how even though the man had a powerful aura around him there was something else.

_Eccentric_ would be the word Itachi would use if he had to, though that wasn't it either. The teacher had long black hair, the face features were sharp, the skin pale and when Orochimaru looked up at him with interest Itachi couldn't tear his eyes off of the odd yellowish irises.

"How can I help you?" the man asked and Itachi felt his heartbeat turning jacked. The voice was like he had never heard before it was as if the voice was _caressing_ him. Itachi usually didn't get what people meant when they said that someone had a seductive voice, but now he thought that this was it.

He didn't miss how the yellowish eyes were scrutinizing him all over.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's brother."

"Aah, I should have realised at once!" Orochimaru cooed and stood up motioning for him to step closer which Itachi did feeling a bit numb but hiding it as best as he could. He had to keep his cool and be strict with this man. His instincts told him that Orochimaru would not be easy to deal with.

"You are very similar to your brother...with few differences." Orochimaru's lips formed a little smirk and Itachi took a deep breath, strange tremors were running through him because of that voice and because of the way Orochimaru was looking at him like he would be a defenceless little rabbit about to be devoured by a hungry snake.

"Is there a problem, Itachi-san?"

Itachi would prefer if the man had stayed seated behind that big desk, he was really unnerved right now and his hands were sweating, he wanted to wipe them on his suit pants but he didn't, he knew Orochimaru would notice and somehow he thought that showing any kind of weakness to this man would be a mistake.

"So it seems." He said refusing to step back when the teacher stepped closer to him leaving them at a rather close proximity. "Sasuke mentioned an improper behaviour from you."

Orochimaru's black eyebrow rose in an inquiring, curious way but Itachi didn't give the man a chance to say something.

"Don't deny it, my brother wouldn't make it up. It must stop!" he said the last part with finality and hoped he sounded at least somewhat dangerous but he guessed he really didn't because the man before him let out a low chuckle and Itachi tensed when Orochimaru was suddenly too close for comfort and long pale fingers caught a stray bang of Itachi's hair, sliding the digits through them.

It shocked Itachi enough to stay still for a moment as Orochimaru leaned forward and the slithering words were whispered right beside his ear. "Do you mind explaining what do you mean by improper behaviour, Itachi-san?"

And it still took Itachi a while to snap out of it and bat Orochimaru's hand away with his own, it was as if he was being hypnotized no matter how silly it sounded.

Orochimaru wasn't even the type of men Itachi liked but there was just something that made him feel weak, maybe it was the way the man was looming over him, their height difference was little, it had to be those piercing snake-like eyes.

"This too is improper. I ask you to keep your hands to yourself." When Orochimaru didn't say anything just looked at him with a sly smirk on the thin lips Itachi cleared his throat, his face a stony mask. He had to compose himself. "Don't you think Sasuke is just a bit too young for you to perv on?"

Dropping the official tone was probably what he needed to start the conversation with, a wide grin spread over the pale handsome face before him as Orochimaru chuckled, low and long.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Or is it that you can't find anyone willing and have to resort to groping innocent kids?"

The chuckling stopped at once, the yellow eyes sparkled and narrowed. With the corner of his eye Itachi saw long pale fingers curl into fists by Orochimaru's sides.

"What a sharp tongue... tell me Itachi, do you use it to please women or men?"

Itachi felt his jaw drop. Unbelievable. The man was _unbelievable_.

Working in business world Itachi had met all kind of people and he had learned to judge most people from first few moments of meeting them, he had also learned to compose himself no matter what was being said or asked. No matter how shockingly stupid, rude or daring it was.

This was something he wasn't prepared for, he stared at Orochimaru, his black eyes wider than usual and unwanted pink creeping on his cheeks. Orochimaru was close again and Itachi was losing his cool.

He knew he shouldn't have but oddly enough his temper got the best of him for once, both his hands fisted the man's suit at the front and to add to Itachi's anger Orochimaru was just grinning at him and letting him pull their faces close.

"Listen you perverted fuck, I don't care what you do in your free time and what you get off from but leave my brother alone or I am going to-..." Itachi was cut off by a long wet tongue invading his mouth, he made a sound of shock and anger and instantly tried to pull away but Orochimaru had his jaw in a steel grip and Itachi was sure if he struggled too much those long fingers would snap his bones.

Orochimaru's other hand was on his neck and it was almost cutting off his oxygen, Itachi had to agree with Sasuke now... Orochimaru was a scary man.

Itachi was too distressed to appreciate the man's skill with the tongue, he didn't want this. For Itachi it didn't matter if he found someone hot, it never meant he will just jump in bed with them, Itachi needed to actually feel something to do these kind of things so he bit and he punched and he tried to kick too, but the man was evading and to Itachi's surprise Orochimaru was so strong that he simply was unable to get free from the hold.

The fingers gripping his jaw pressed on the hollows of his cheeks forcing his mouth wider open and no matter how he squirmed and growled and bit the man's tongue he was simply held there and kissed like he had never been kissed before.

Deep and hard forcing his tongue to submit and Itachi had no choice, the man was like an animal, the moves rough and sure as if this was what they were meant to do.

When Orochimaru finally parted from his mouth Itachi gasped for air, he felt his face hot and he didn't know it was from anger or from the fact that the kiss was affecting him. Orochimaru shifted and grabbed both his wrists holding them securely behind his back, Itachi was really starting to get worried, the thought of getting molested by Sasuke's teacher was freaking him out, his breaths came in pants and his mouth closed and opened to say something, but he was lost.

"I won't deny your brother is an eye-candy but I won't touch him."

"And you expect me to believe you after this?! Let me go!"

"Why should I? You seem to like me holding you down like this."

Itachi bit on his lip and closed his eyes tightly, shivering when a hot tongue slid over the side of his neck. He knew why Orochimaru was being overconfident now and it frustrated him. The knee pressing in his groin was the reason and Itachi was so angry about getting worked up and angry because there was no way Orochimaru would let him go now.

He could tell by that cruel grin and Orochimaru's eyes starting to shine with lustful maliciousness.

As if the victory already wasn't enough for the man a hand laid on his still hardening erection, up and down the hand moved and Itachi felt his heart starting to race. He couldn't look in the snake-like eyes anymore, he was embarrassed for reacting and for liking the treatment. He still wouldn't let it happen though.

He just didn't know how to get out, his hands were becoming numb behind his back despite the fact that Orochimaru was holding them with just one hand, the grip was steely and unyielding. Itachi's body meanwhile was becoming hot, there was no helping... it wasn't often he got this kind of attention.

Attention from a strong male clearly wanting his body, it was animalistic and the animal in Itachi was enjoying this to the bone, but his human part was screaming just as loudly as his pride was as Orochimaru gripped his stiff length through his suit pants giving him a rough squeeze.

Itachi gasped his hips rushing forwards. "I can destroy you." Itachi gasped and he really mean it too but at the same time he realised that it was a poor try to get away, once more it seemed Orochimaru knew it was that way, the malicious grin stretched wider as the man leaned close till Itachi felt hot breaths on his parted lips.

Nervously he licked his lips unable to close his eyes when Orochimaru looked at him as if trying to see inside of him.

"And I can break you." Orochimaru's tongue sneaked out sliding on Itachi's lower lip, the yellowish eyes had become mere dangerous slits.

Itachi felt stripped naked under that gaze.

"But...as soon as you walked in here I already knew it, the way you carry yourself with pride, the way you act right now..."

Itachi waited for the continuation and damned himself for letting the man's words lull his attention as his hair was fisted from behind and Orochimaru pulled him close roughly pulling down till he had no choice but to expose his pale neck to the beast.

And it surely felt like a beast was devouring him. Orochimaru bit and sucked, marking him. The rough attention caused Itachi's mind to slip into some kind of humiliating daze. He should fight, he should insult the man, he should not be getting so desperately hard as Orochimaru worked his shirt open letting it stay open, his chest getting all the attention from the hot mouth and the inhuman tongue.

It swirled around his nipple before the hardening bud was sucked into a hot mouth where sharp teeth played over it, pulling on it as Orochimaru moved for the other one and the only thing Itachi did was grit his teeth.

It felt good but damn him if he lets the sounds past his lips.

It was getting harder to breathe with each second, Orochimaru was at his navel now and Itachi felt his eyes only half open daring to look down just to snap them shut seeing the man grinning and giving him a dark seductive look... those eyes were dangerous.

Itachi finally let out a quiet whimper when hot wetness slid over his hip bones a strangled 'no' leaving his lips when Orochimaru's long deft fingers opened his pants letting them hang loosely on his hips already moving further, humming Orochimaru pressed the lips against his boxer covered erection.

Itachi was still mouthing quietly for Orochimaru to stop, his voice was too weak, too aroused and when the teacher slid on the knees before him Itachi knew he _wanted_ it. He really did and it made him feel low.

His boxers were pulled down just enough for his needy cock to spring out, it stood proudly before Orochimaru's grinning mouth, twitching when the man blew cold air on it.

Itachi was embarrassed, he was humiliated, standing there leaning against a desk with this man doing whatever he pleased. But Itachi couldn't deny it, he wanted that grinning mouth around his cock. He wanted Orochimaru to suck his cock. Maybe that would make him feel like he wasn't used here.

So when Orochimaru looking up to him licked at the wet tip of his arousal he fought his hand free from the still present grip behind his back, snarling he fisted the teacher's black tresses and _pushed_ because fuck him this man deserved at least that for bringing the hungry animal inside of him out.

It wasn't as fun as Itachi thought it would be because Orochimaru just grinned with his cock between the pliant lips and let him stick his erection deep in the wicked mouth.

That's what Orochimaru was...wicked.

The man was slurping on his cock greedily but the snake-eyes were saying 'victory' it was pissing Itachi off, it was making him angry and aggressive because he knew Orochimaru was right.

His other hand was released and Itachi gripped the edge of the table seeking grounding as Orochimaru now having both hands free cupped his balls, fondling just the right way...it was making him crazy, he was being loud now and he knew he would never be able to live through the embarrassment and guilt that will eat him up after this was over but for now Itachi was in hellish heaven.

Orochimaru was sucking, hard and Itachi couldn't help it when his hips moved forward each time and when the man on the knees sucking him off got rougher and fiercer Itachi didn't want to help it anymore, he wanted to fuck that always-grinning mouth, his pride _demanded_ it.

His other hand went into Orochimaru's hair and he pushed down hard on his length, but of course he guessed it was too much, nails dug into his hips as Orochimaru gripped hard and pushed away looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

The teacher pulled away from him and Itachi hissed unpleased and irritated because god help him he was just a heartbeat away from cumming down the man's throat and he _wanted_ it to happen...he wanted to defile like he was being defiled. He wanted it so bad that he was trembling all over, a low grumble forming in his throat when Orochimaru stood up before him offering another smirk.

"Turn around."

Itachi blinked he hadn't really thought of what would happen next and now when he heard the words he didn't know anymore how to react. It was another thing he wanted but...

"Oh let me help you then." Orochimaru cooed and Itachi gasped as he was roughly turned to face away from the man, the next moment he was facing a grey surface of the teacher's desk and his pants were being pulled down to his knees along with his boxers. Orochimaru kicked his legs apart and groaned while fondling his ass.

Itachi shivered...that damn voice, low and husky, breathless and aroused it was working on him in the most sinful ways, his cock was hanging between his legs wet and dripping, hard like he never remembered it being.

Itachi looked at his hands on the desk, his nails were already scrapping against the surface even though Orochimaru wasn't doing anything yet. He guessed he really was an animal...wanting pleasure...raw.

Itachi had always been sensitive to others touch, right now his skin was on fire, his heart seemed confused beating erratically in his chest just like he was breathing, it was because he didn't know what to expect for all he knew the man could pierce him any minute and without any preparing, he suspected it will be the case here.

The man was definitely cruel enough.

He just didn't expect that slimy long tongue between his ass cheeks. Choking on air Itachi flinched on the table and squirmed away, his hands went behind himself gripping hair and pulling Orochimaru away. "No! Don't do that."

He didn't have the right to object, that much was clear when he was punishingly spanked on his tender ass. His hands were pulled out of the hair and Orochimaru chuckled. "Let me...relax and you will like it."

Itachi bit his lip, he didn't need the snobbish man's directions how to enjoy sex, damnit. It was just that what was happening was something new and Itachi doubted it was good for him.

Because...

Because as that tongue returned to his ass, wetly sliding over his most intimate part, hot lips joined the tongue and he was spread apart, penetrated slightly, breached just so, Itachi was loving it.

Definitely no good for him.

"Just stop it." He growled shaking his head in denial as if that would make him stop liking something so perverse and dirty, but he liked it and when Orochimaru pushed the hot tongue deep inside of him he heard himself moan needy, pushing his ass back for more.

And the man behind him actually encouraged his slutty needs by fondling his balls between his legs, over-stimulated Itachi fought for enough oxygen and fought the crave to cum right then feeling that sinful tongue fucking him, tasting him and stretching him, making him wet and so aroused.

All too soon he felt Orochimaru pull away and giving his hole one last lick the man was over him bodies pressed together, Itachi didn't know how it had happened but he felt the other being naked, stiff hot hardness pressed between Itachi's ass cheeks as Orochimaru whispered in his ear.

"So Itachi-San, you want my fingers next or something bigger?"

As if he was going to answer that! He wasn't going to... firstly because he was rather sure if he opened his mouth his voice would fail him. And secondly he was pretty sure he would choose the ' something bigger' and actually voice it.

So no, he wasn't going to answer that.

There was another low chuckle by his ear and Itachi gripped the edge of the table with both hands when Orochimaru took hold of his hip with one hand the other laying on his ass cheek pulling it to the side as a hot wet pressure was applied to his hole.

The man was too big, Itachi's eyes grew wide and he was about to panic but it was too late, the wide head of the man's cock had already forcefully breached his tightness and then Itachi was doing everything in his power not to tear up as he was entered fully and deeply.

It hurt him pretty bad and Itachi was sure he was torn but Orochimaru groaning like that behind him and freezing up made him smirk, it made him squeeze down on the cock intruding his flesh and it was a high for him when he heard a breathy curse, the hand on his hip gripped harder.

"D-Don't overdo it, you're already bleeding and I'm barely holding back."

Orochimaru's voice was barely there, the words all breathes and Itachi found himself liking it a lot. He knew he was bleeding and he knew he will regret this like nothing before but it wasn't important as of now.

When the man started to move it wasn't like Itachi expected it to be, because from the very first thrust and push it was rough.

Too rough, too hot...

Sweat poured from Itachi's skin because of the raw pain and intense friction, the man's big cock sliding in and out of him relentlessly.

With Orochimaru's chest against his back Itachi heard his own moans, half screams and heard Orochimaru's snarls and deep groans.

Melody of beasts.

It really was and it was getting louder and so much more intense when Orochimaru managed to nail his prostate dead on. Itachi was gone then, scraping the desk with his nails he shook and trashed under the man's weight as if to get away even though right now it was the last thing on his mind.

Orochimaru's hips met his ass and Itachi rolled his backside in circles pressing it back, rubbing his sweet spot on the stiff rod inside of him. God, it felt too good to take.

After that there was a brutal pace set and within moments Itachi was reduced to a moaning mess, his eyes were open but he saw nothing, dazed he felt drool slip out of his mouth, he didn't care each thrust behind him felt like an earthquake, shockwaves going through all of his trembling, sweating body.

To the core he felt everything, the man was fucking him like an animal.

Itachi caught himself thinking about next times and more kinky ways those thoughts led him to thoughts about his lost sanity.

He didn't even miss it. Not now anyway. Not when the table under him was rubbing his cock and not when Orochimaru was pushing that big hot pleasure into him with such rough rhythm.

Distinctly Itachi heard a school bell ringing but he was more enjoying the sounds of his skin being slapped by Orochimaru's and the noise of the cock heartily fucking him and his own whimpers when Orochimaru whispered something too quietly for him to hear, his cock was wrapped in a tight fist then and Itachi knew he won't last even for a minute longer.

He wanted to last longer, it was just too good to be over this soon.

Strong arm wrapping around his chest and pulling him up towards hot chest made him spill all he got over the table and random papers on it. The ropes of his cum landed almost artistically on the wood imitation and in few moments Orochimaru was coming inside of him, biting his shoulder and hissing how perfect it was.

The hotness spilling inside of him made him feel numb, his knees shaking he was ready to fall on the floor, he was being held up though and soon the jerking of Orochimaru's hips stilled completely and they just breathed and let their hearts settle down.

The moment was short though, Itachi was being turned again and he was ready to see the yellow eyes, except Orochimaru wasn't looking at him, leaving him half leaning against the desk and half sitting on it Orochimaru was collecting his clothes.

It annoyed Itachi when Orochimaru urged him to dress, his orgasm had been intense, he was shaky and limp, he wouldn't mind to enjoy the after-bliss for longer so it made him grumpy but he pulled his pants up anyway buttoning up his shirt next. Peaking at the man dressing quickly, rushed.

Then it clicked to him that Orochimaru was actually _rushing_ which meant...

Damn...

Itachi heard what sounded like thousands of footsteps and he panicked when he realised that any moment the door will open and students will march inside to receive a lesson from a teacher that just had dirty and beast-like sex on his desk.

Orochimaru wiped his mess from the desk with some tissues and only then the yellowish eyes met his black ones, Orochimaru smirked and Itachi didn't expect anything else. He didn't say anything waiting for the man to say something and when it seemed that he won't hear anything the door opened and students flew inside one after another.

Itachi decided this was just a bad day for him... or it was fate mocking him...something like it anyway because one of the students just had to be his younger brother.

Sasuke froze in his track and Itachi saw dread on the pale face, Sasuke's eyes snapping to him and his teacher, but Orochimaru didn't even look at Sasuke still ogling Itachi.

Itachi cleared his throat and smiled at his brother without words saying that everything was alright and they will discuss it when they would be home.

Sasuke seemed to understand him perfectly, nodding and moving for his seat without a word.

Itachi fixed his jacket unnoticeably and raised an inquiring eyebrow at the man still just standing there and looking at him.

Lowly and quietly Orochimaru finally spoke. "I feel like the matter is still unsettled."

Yes...Itachi agreed so he nodded and when Orochimaru passed him a business card with a personal number scribbled on it with a pen Itachi took it and put it in his suit pocket before he turned and left the classroom.

Itachi decided to return home, work could wait... he wanted to shower and then he would...sleep. Then he would prepare dinner for himself and Sasuke. The conversation with Sasuke scared him but he knew his brother was too young to understand.

Maybe someday Itachi would share the whole story but for now Sasuke would have to deal with innocent lies.

...

_An: leave a comment and thank you a lot for reading._


End file.
